Nimitz
A reliant, powerful and bulky carrier, the Nimitz '''is a super-heavy carrier. Armed with 7 turrets, multiple cannons and at will able to deploy 15 Fighters to swarm enemies, it is feared across all continents. Appearance The Nimitz appears to be directly grounded up from the ground. The outer bands reveal two heavy tracks that due to slight damage pre-obtainment appear to have slight cracks. A small bridge connects the front half of both chassises, and two turrets are under the bridge. In dark conditions, there appear to be two lights under the Nimitz's front turrets. The chassises have two railings and on the West side, there appears to be an entrance into the Nimitz. The inside has a screen reading "Hull" and a bar with 3/4th of the bar green (further inducing the theory the Nimitz was actually a modified version of the original, likely suggesting hull damage was made attaching the tracks). To the left, there appears to be a desk with three computers on it, jokingly resembling Macintosh computers. The computer screens have, in order: SpongeGar with an open-eye crying emoji and multiple ok hands, Stefan Karl during LazyTown and during the battle with cancer, and a screen with the EU's flag on it, cracked from a "javelin" directly thrown into the screen. Another room exists in the interiors, which reveals a desk with a pair of binoculars and a flare, plus the flag of North Carolina above. There appears to be a lower floor, inaccessible, but it appears to have the main rotors controlling the chassises, two boxes (likely fuel and supplies like food and drink), and multiple lights. This can prove a problem for maps at midnight as it can give away the Nimitz. The runway of the Nimitz appears to have everything: the control tower, multiple lights and four planes (which multiply into 16 when the fighters are activated). Four turrets lie on the tower, automated (the player cannot manually fire them but they take down enemies within a radius). On the sides of the walls, there lies "CVN-II" (which is actually the symbol for Pi in Greek) and on the eastern side "NIMITZ". There are multiple hidden cracks in and around the Nimitz, likely inducing the theory more. Weapons x3 Front Top Turrets These top turrets are manually controlled and fire two shells each at enemies. Their blast radius is 20 (Medium) and cause a damage of 115. The highest recorded damage is 462 (able to be achieved by applying Rapid Fire and Super Bomb) and the fastest recorded speed is 15 shells in 5 seconds (able to be achieved by applying Full Speed Fire). x2 Front Lower Cannons These cannons fire a large shell towards the enemy which have been reported to deal 300 (a lv. 10 Pipeliner or Spectre's HP, 295 each) damage and have a very slow reload time. According to a report, the reload time of each Cannon is 25 seconds (the longest). x4 Anti-Aircraft Turrets These turrets are automated and are located at the top of the runway. These turrets fire 45 shells in 10 seconds and deal 2-5 damage. During Double Time, the damage is equal to at least 20. They are unable to fire at Small or Medium tanks but are able to strike Large, Infantry, Resupplier, and other Carriers. Power The power of Nimitz, like most carriers is '''Ambush. When sustained enough damage, Nimitz will release 15 fighters, randomized. For example, one Nimitz could release 12 Rangers, 4 Bombers and 1 Paratrooper Carrier while another could spawn an all-complete Swarmer ambush. Stats Nimitz has 225000 '''HP and starts off with a Armor of '''30000. It ranks '''Lightweight '''on the Carrier list despite the health, likely due to the ranking system explaining that a Carrier must have 400000 or more HP to be considered Heavyweight. It rivals Stormfront and Sergeant in terms of HP, rivals Galvanizer and Snatcher in Armor, and in the numbered ranks is #6, next to Vulcan and Hextopolis. Strategy As the Nimitz It's your duty to lead your allies to victory. Suggest a group with many new players; since Carriers are able to give off EXP when a player is around them during a kill, and the fact that Nimitz is the best in terms of EXP given (400, enough to level a lv. 1 to lv. 3), you'll rise very quickly in friendliness. You aren't that well armoured despite your weaponry. The long reload times and the fact you can't deploy fighters until your Power is ready makes you very vulnerable to other Carriers such as Eagle and even rival Stormfront. Against the Nimitz The Nimitz is one of your worst enemies. It's best to gather a group of long-range Snipers or Cannons, because as the distance grows they get stronger. The sniper Piercer can divide the Hull's power in half, and rogue tanks such as Pyongyang and Charcoal can pin it down due to their Medium size and powerful strength. With the Nimitz '''Lv. 5 or lower: '''Keep yourself in the Nimitz's EXP radius. '''Lv. 10 or higher: '''Stay in a circle around the Nimitz. In the case of an event, the Nimitz will be given a headstart in damage and won't be taken easily. Your Fighters, once powered, can launch bombardments on enemies. Trivia * The crack on the second half of Pi in the western text covers the part entirely, making it "CV-1". However, this would have made it the USS Langley, the first US carrier. * It's code is "CVN-65", once again a conflict, this time with retired carrier Enterprise. * Nimitz is the strongest carrier in the game in terms of the Rogue strategy, while the worst in terms of the Defense strategy. * Nimitz is based off the actual carrier, code CV-68. * In the game Galaxy, Nimitz returns once more, this time a spaceship that directly resembles the actual Nimitz. * The model of Nimitz is 64.8 meters. To compare, an average Base (from which it is) is around 5.8 meters. * Nimitz is one of the many carriers with a Rename option. It's the first one to not charge for payment. * Nimitz is the first Tank to have an interior. * The fighters that are deployed by the Nimitz resemble the B2 Spirit Bomber and F22 Raptor. * The normal Nameable option is "Gerald Ford", referencing the aircraft carrier CV-78, the largest one so far.